JUST TUNE
JUST TUNE is a single released by savage genius. The song is used as the opening theme for the Yozakura Quartet 2008 anime. Description A silhouette og Hime runs across white space. The silhouette is caressed by the arms of pair of arms. A minimalistic map of Sakurashinmachi is shown with each of the Nanagou numbered. Hime walks past poster of the numbered Nanagou ,in an open space with linear red patterns on the floor. Ao Nanami and Gin Nanami hug each other exchanging cuddles. Akina is shown running from the back. A shot of Hime's torso from the side slowly panning upwards as she runs is shown. A shot of Kotoha Isone starting from her skirt, then moving to her breast, right thigh then face are shown. Hime with a spear walks towards numerous red lines running towards her. Kotoha looks in the distance and then turns her head towards the camera. A waist beiw of Ao and Gin hugging is shown. Kyosuke clenches his fist and Touka pushes herself towards the ground. Akina lies with his back against a white panel with a shadow of Gin next to him. Hime spins in the air. The feet of various Akina, Hime , Ao and Kotoha are shown as they pass each other and number counting down from seven appear in the background. The face of Enjin Hiizumi is shown before breaking apart into multiple pieces revealing Hime as the shot pans up from her legs to her face. Various of the previous scenes are re-shown in separate panels overlaying on one another, eventually separating revealing the feet of Hime, Ao, Akina and Kotoha as they stand on top of the title of the series. Lyrics Kanji= 守りたいものなら　此処にあるよ 迷わずに　ついておいで 薄紅の風は　あの日の残像 隠した真実と消えない傷のあと 方程式では量れないリアル 光射さす明日の旋律 刃のような闇空　駆け抜ける衝動 昨日の自分よりも　もっと最も高く！ 何度遠回りして　何度つまづいたっけ？ 叶えたい夢�ց@Just Tune！！ 誰だってなれなけて　もどかしいんだ 天より高く　凛と煌めく　星に焦がれて 小さなこの手で何が出来る？ 独りで痛みを抱えないで ここにおいで！ まやかしの月が　白く嘲笑う 制御不能\のまま　迸る激情 「失う事」慣れたフリで 強がってた日々にさよなら あたしの存在は小さいモノとしても この心�́@Out of control!! 「今日」という瞬間にすべて懸ける 傷ついてもいいんだ　それより伝えたい事 迷っていられない　君と逢えた あたしは歌い続けるよ ついておいで！ 自分の傷がいつでも一番なんて思ってた さぁ　描いた空へ リミッターははずして　はばたけ！　自由に！ 「今日」という瞬間にすべて懸ける 傷ついてもいいんだ　それより伝えたい事 守りたいものなら　此処にあるよ 運命でも　偶然でも　愛しい絆 小さなこの手で何が出来る？ あたしは歌い続けるよ ここにおいで！ |-| Rōmaji= Mamoritai mono nara koko ni aru yo Mayowazu ni tsuite oide Usu beni no kaze ha ano hi no zanzou Kakushi ta shinjitsu to kie nai kizu no ato Houteishiki de ha hakare nai riaru Hikari sasu asu no senritsu Ha no you na yami sora kakenukeru shoudou Kinou no jibun yori mo motto mottomo takaku! Nan do toomawari shite nan do tsuma dui ta kke ? Kanae tai yume he Just Tune! Dare datte nare naku te modokashii~n da Ten yori takaku rinto kirameku hoshi ni kogare te Chiisana kono te de nani ga dekiru ? Hitori de itami o kakae nai de Koko ni oide! Mayakashi no tsuki ga shiroku azawarau Seigyo funou no mama hotobashiru gekijou koto Nare ta furi de Tsuyogatte ta hibi ni sayonara Atashi no sonzai ha chiisai mono toshite mo Kono kokoro Out of control!! Kyou Toiu shunkan ni subete kakeru Kizutsui te mo ii n da sore yori tsutae tai koto Mayotte irare nai kimi to ae ta Atashi ha utai tsudukeru yo Tsuite oide! Jibun no kizu ga itsu demo ichiban nante omotte ta Sa? egai ta sora he Rimittaa hazushi te habatake! jiyuu ni! Kyou Toiu shunkan ni subete kakeru Kizutsui te mo ii n da sore yori tsutae tai koto Mamori tai mono nara koko ni aru yo Unmei de mo guuzen demo itoshii kizuna Chiisana kono te de nani ga dekiru ? Atashi ha utai tsudukeru yo Koko ni oide! |-| English= What I want to protect is right here Without hesitation, follow me! The light-crimson wind is that day's afterimage Of a hidden truth and unerasable scars A reality in the equation that can't be ignored Tomorrow's tune gives off light An impulse like a blade that cuts through the darkness and sky Higher and higher than the me of yesterday How many times have I taken a detour? How many times have I fallen? For the dream I want to make true, I Just Tune!! Everyone has impatience for what they can't become Higher than the heavens, sparkling with the asphalt, burning with the stars What is it I can do with these small hands? Don't take on the pain alone Come here to me! The moon of deception laughs with white birthmarks With no control, my rage overflows Pretending I'm used to "What I've lost" I say goodbye to those days when I played it strong Even if my existence is a small one My heart is Out of control!! I bet everything on the moment called "today" It's fine if I get hurt, I've got something more important to convey I met you who couldn't get lost I'll keep singing Follow me! I always thought your own wounds were the most important Now, to the sky I drew Take off your limiter and fly! Freely! I bet everything on the moment called "today" It's fine if I get hurt, I've got something more important to convey What I want to protect is right here Even if it was fate, even if it was coincidence, they are bonds that are dear to me What is it I can do with these small hands? I'll keep singing Come here to me! Official Music Video Category:Music